It has been found that sleeping on the back causes snoring and sleep apnea in some individuals. Sleeping on the back may also present a danger when an individual is in an impaired state, such as under the influence of alcohol. In these cases, sleeping on the side is optimal. However, even when a person intends to fall asleep on their side and accomplishes this goal, it is not always the case that the person remains on their side throughout the entirety of their sleep. Involuntary movement throughout the night may lead a sleeper into unwanted back-sleeping positions and may further exacerbate snoring and/or sleep apnea. Existing methodology to address these issues have been found to be complex, obtrusive and ineffective.
Therefore, a haptic feedback device, system and method configured to notify a sleeping individual that they have rolled onto their back would be well received in the art.